User talk:QwertyQmin
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Allen Walker Meets Alma Karma.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nick D Wolfwood (Talk) 20:35, October 13, 2010 Profile Pictures hi there, sorry i didn´t mean to get angry at you specifically, but i have had a spate of pictures changing on several articles without discussion first on the talk page which should be done before changing the main pic. the main reason for removing your choice was that is was a manga picture, where possible (unless they are manga exclusive) colour anime pictures should be used. i have put a list of profile picture guidelines on the discussion page forthe Allen Walker article so you can see all the guidelines surrounding the profile pictures.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Starting Again "From what I understand, articles like that are only supposed to have a list of actual members, and not everyone who fits the qualifications. Look at the Bleach wiki, Ichigo is stronger than several Captains, and at the peak of his power before his two super transformations he is stronger than the 4th Espada pre-transformation, yet he isn't classified as a Captain. Evnyofdeath 06:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC)" HAHAha... I LOVE THAT! HE's STILL a substitute shinigami. I haven't read that manga recently, are you a fan? :Nope, he isn't a Sub Soul Reaper anymore (I prefer the dubs, so I use their terminology) he is a normal human, he lost all of his powers (both Soul Reaper and Hollow) by using Zangetsu's ultimate attack. Evnyofdeath 06:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : : :Sorry qwerty i'm with Envy on this. Allen has the synchro rate to possibly be a general but i'm sure there are more criteria to be filled. Again with a Bleach reference Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame both have Bankai which makes them technically strong enough to be Captains but they are not. Also Allen has a Noah inside of him which would automatically discount him from being a general.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Story Arc Hi Qwerty, Well i wouldn´t really know what to call the current arc as i would say we´ve actually moved away from the Third Exorcist arc now that the battle at the American HQ is over. but we are definitley oiut of the Invasion Arc. Here´s how i see it: Invasion Arc - From the return from Edo until the Komuvituin incident. Third Exorcist Arc - From Timothys introduction until the conclusion of the Battle at Amercian HQ Current - Not sure but the last chapter leads me to think this will be tightly linked to the Noah and the final persuit of the Heart. Hope that helps. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the Kanji ^.^ It's no problem; I already did it. Thanks for doing the summary and adding the infobox~. .Seshat. 18:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chain-editing XD I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forget that people don't watch the recent activity page like I do... Heh, and yeah, I changed your caption... ^.^' The Facebook page has been getting a lot of questions as to whether or not Road is really dead, and we've already had some issues with people trying to change her status in her infobox, so I'm trying to make sure we don't give anons reason to add speculative information. ...Though I will say, I hope Road isn't dead. T.T ^.^ You have a good day as well. .Seshat. 05:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC)